


You Light Up My Life - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23712">You Light Up My Life</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Up My Life - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> <lj user="kyanoswolf"> said: I can understand Superman's "X-ray" vision as being the ability to sense light waves and radiation that isn't visible to the human eye, which makes sense from the point of view that Kryptonians developed under a different sun and needed to see different wavelengths.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[You Light Up My Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23712)**


End file.
